You know I'd rather be damned with you
by Orphen27
Summary: An on going high school fic set after the Shaman games.After the Fights the gang restart school, but when Hao turns up will they let him in liek they did with Ren and Faust?And has he really changed? YohxAnna RenxPirika HoroxTamao JunxPyron LysergxJenne
1. It started on her birthday

A.N

If any of the characters names are wrong please tell me so I can change them and use the real names in later chapters. This is my First fanfiction so all reviews would be useful.

Disclamer I do not own Shaman King at all. I only own my ideas.

And on with the show.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Anna was mad. No she wasn't just mad, she was Pissed.

"Yoh, could you kindly tell your friends to leave. Now." her voice filled with cold menace

the house emptied faster then you could possible imagine; even Manta's short legs sped him away to safety in under a second, and he was the slow one out of the group of shaman that were visiting the Asakura household for Anna's surprise birthday party.

"Guys, you think he'll be ok?" Horohoro asked, his voice filled with worry for his friend.

"I still don't get why you all are afraid of that woman. We all are much more powerful then Her."

"Well Ren, I think I saw you run away faster then the rest of us. "

Ren, wisely choosing not to reply, turned back towards the Asakura house his face cold and calm but in his eyes he was worried for Yoh. Anna was really pissed and if he was given the option of becoming shaman king but being in Yoh's shoes right now he defiantly would have remained crownless.

"Now Anna before you get angry I just want you to know I only wanted to make you happy" Yoh backed away from the approaching Anna, his arms waving in front of him as if to waft her away. All too soon Yoh's back found the wall and he was trapped. For all his power and all his strength he knew he had no defense from the woman he would marry, the woman he loved.

Anna came closer and closer. Yoh closed his eyes waiting for the insult and the slap to come.

But it never did.

Instead he felt a soft pressure on his lips. In surprise he opened his mouth and felt another tongue inter his mouth. As the kiss got deeper he started to kiss back and the tow became one and forgot about the outside world for a while.

As they parted Yoh looked into Anna's eyes.

"Thank you Yoh for the lovely party." Too stunned to say anything, Yoh just stood there still as a statue.

Walking outside to the group, she asked, "Are you going to be staying out here all day or what?" Turning around Anna walked straight back into the house.

The group casually re-entered the Asakura home.

"Yoh!" Manta cried rushing over to him. Yoh was still like he was before, not noticing the outside world. All he could think of was the kiss.

"She kissed me. She kissed me. She really kissed me. And what a kiss it was," and so on and so forth. His brain just couldn't handle what had happened.

"Don't worry about Yoh shorty, he'll be fine in a while"

"What did you do to him?"

Anna didn't reply but just smiled to herself.

The party started again after the rough beginning. Everyone started to have fun. Yoh had eventually come round and was holding Ren down while Manta and Ryu held Horohoro down to stop the fight that nearly broke out between then. They all knew that it was just for fun and no one would really try to hurt each other.

At the table Anna, Pirika, Tamao and Jun were talking and watching the boys play.

"Tamao, I notice you're keeping a close eye on my brother." Pirika nudged her in the side and grinned at her blushing

"As close an eye as you are with my brother I may add" Jun added and smiled at the blue-haired girl's red face.

At the food table Chocolove had managed to make Faust and Eliza laugh, sadly it was because he had spilt food down his face while telling a very bad joke and hadn't noticed

Knock Knock Knock.

The front door thumped and Yoh started to go to it

"I'll get it"

Opening the door he expected to see the Lilly five or Lyserg and the surviving X-laws.

What he didn't expect was to see Hao.

"Hello little brother"

And what he didn't expect even more was for Hao to be holding a present.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Hao!" was all Yoh could manage to say.

"Look Yoh I'm not here to fight, I'm not here to hurt anyone, you beat me fair and square, and not only did you beat me but you let me live. So for now I'm just going to live and relax. And today I want to give Anna a birthday present."

"Err...ok...come right in" He took Hao into the living room, where everyone turned and stared. For a second no one did anything but quickly the guys summoned their sprits and went into over soul waiting for Hoa to make the first move.

"Happy birthday Anna." He simply walked over to Anna, gave her his gift and turned to leave.

"Hao wait!"

Turing around Hao saw Yoh holding onto his arm.

"Why don't you stay for a while? You got to watch Anna open her present anyway"

Looking to the group Hao saw the fear and the hate in there eyes. But that had never stopped him before.

"Sure why not Brother" and with that he walked over and grabbed some food.

The tension in the air was thick and choking. Only Yoh and Manta and Anna made attempts to talk to Hoa; the rest were quiet and constantly on guard.

Knock knock knock.

With the sudden noise they all jumped.

"It's just the door. I wasn't trying to destroy you all."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time would it?" Ren snapped at him.

"Hahaha, no, no I suppose you're right"

"I'll get the door then." Manta walked to the door and opened it to see a rather large crowd of people.

Lyserg, Jeanne and Marco. The Lilly 5 and Silva . All with gifts for Anna.

"Hello everyone" Manta spoke with his voice shaking. He had no idea what would happen when they all found Hao in the house. A blood bath likes the ones in his stories most likely.

The crowds talked and laughed until they came into the living room where they all froze.

"Hi you all glad you could come" Yoh, with his normal cheery voice seemed completely unaware of the tension that had doubled in the air.

"What is he doing here?" Lyserg demanded, gaining spirit control in an instant.

Before anyone else could reply Hao spoke

"He is waiting till the cake comes out"

"Yoh, what are you thinking letting him in your house? You may have defeated him in a fair battle but what if he attacks you from behind!"

"I believe it is MY Birthday and MY party and MY house you're all in. So if I want Hao here I can have him here, do you understand?"

The entire room was silent after Anna's furious speech. In a much calmer voice, and bitterly sweet, she continued, "So nice of you to bring me presents, I'd better like them," giving her famous glare.

"Hehe, why don't you open them now Anna?" Yoh spoke while grinning and scratching the back of his head.

They quickly gathered into a circle with Anna in the middle surrounded by her presents. To Anna's right and left sat Pirika and Tamao, with Ren and Horohoro sat next to them, Horohoro giving Ren a glare when he saw his sister slightly leaning into his chest. Grinning an evil little grin Ren merely winked at Horohoro which would of sent him straight into attack mode, but after Anna's last round of shouting no one wanted her on their case, especially when Tamao was gently placing her hand inside of his. On Ren's side his sister was using Pai Long as a chair, but he didn't seem to mind Jun sitting on his lap. To Horohoro's side Chocolove was there and the Lilly 5 next to him with Manta sat next to Milly. On Jun and Pai Long's side Silva sat. On the Lilly 5 sideLyserg Jeanne and Marco sat, Lyserg glaring at Hao who was with Yoh in the middle of the two sides in front of Anna.

"So whose present first then?" Anna demanded.

"Here, I'll go first." Horohoro bravely passed his present to Anna. Inside a small box was a wooden bead bracelet. On each wooden bead was carved a myutions name.

"It's a good luck charm from my village; the village elder said that you might be able to summon the sprits of nature with it." Horohoro said, looking understandably nervous about giving Anna a present he had craved himself. He had spent 2 weeks just finding all the names to care on it and had spent another 3 weeks carving them on.

"Thank you Horohoro, that's very sweet of you"

With that everyone's mouth dropped. Anna had called Horohoro sweet!

Everyone else started to feel more confident about their gifts if Anna was being this nice.

"Ryu will go next" She was passed an envelope. Inside was tickets to a fancy restaurant that only Ren, Manta and Jun had heard of before.

"Ryu how did you get tickets! Even I have to book a month in advance to get a meal at that restaurant!" Ren , for all his Tao family connections, still had to book for a seat at that place.

"Well, as you ask you are looking at the latest Chef for the most exclusive restaurant in all of the land"

"Congratulation Ryu, I'm sure I'll be going there for lunch from now on."

"No problem Anna"

"Also teach Yoh how to cook; I think I've become immune to food poisoning because of Yoh"

"I shall try but I am not a miracle worker"

Next was Silva, who gave Anna and Yoh some Patch tribal clothes that suited Anna quite well.

Jun gave her a voucher for an all-expenses-paid shopping trip in China with Pirika , Tamao and Eliza coming along too. Ren's gift was a crystal bracelet a lot like Horohoro's much to his annoyance.

Faust and Eliza gave her a cheque to help Anna and Yoh get through School without working and Eliza said she would tell Anna some feminine secrets which was very disturbing to the rest of the gang. Chocolove gave Anna his first ever funny joke that made everyone, even Anna, laugh out loud and cry. When they had all wiped their eyes Manta gave Anna a photo album full of photos of them all before, during and after the shaman tournament. Tamao gave her an incense burner and stick for meditation. Pirika gave her an itoka statue like the one she had given to Horohoro in the tournament. Lyserg and Jeanne and the rest of the x laws gave her a small cross that had been blessed by a powerful archbishop. The Lilly 5 each gave her a different coloured bandanna (none of which were red).With only Yoh and Hao left the brothers looked at each other deciding who would go first

"Be my guest Hao"

Walking towards Anna Hao gave her a small box inside was the remade 10 000 bead necklace and a 2 simple gold rings.

"How did you?"

"Simple Anna. Released all the sprits I had stolen before the tournament ."

"You did what?" Lyserg asked not believing that this was the same Hao that had mercilessly killed and destroyed hundreds if not thousands of innocent people to gave the power from there souls.

"I let them all go. Why does that surprise you?"

Lyserg was speechless. Yoh came and patted his brother on the back a smile on his face.

"I knew you could be turned good. Brother"

"Don't get me wrong Yoh I still intend on becoming Shaman king, But I just want to have better battles, its too easy being ultimately powerful."

Yoh, not quite believing his answer, let it drop.

"What are the two rings Hao?" Anna asked showing the room them.

With an aged look in his eyes Hao answered

"They were the wedding rings me and my fiancé were going to have on our wedding day."

"WHAT? YOU WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED? WHEN THE HECK WAS THAT!" Horohoro shouted.

"Very diplomatic of you Horohoro" Ren muttered half to himself, causing Pirika who was still leaning on his chest burst into a fit of giggles.

Turing to face Horohoro Hao looked him dead in the eye with a furious yet saddened look on his face. "It was a long time ago, but you and Yoh reminded me of that time, so I want you to keep them" he said to Anna while still looking at Horohoro.

"I don't know what to say" Anna said, studying the rings.

"Neither do I. Apart from thank you." Yoh met his brother's eyes.

"Nothing needs to be said. I will be going now." Hao turned to walk out of the speechless room

"You can come round anytime. It will be nice to see you again"

"I believe I might just do that Little brother"

"Wow. Did any of you know about that?" Manta asked the room and was met with a round of head shaking.

"Well that might explain a few things" Silva spoke.

"Such as why he is very insane half of the time?" Faust added.

"What are you going to do Lady Anna" asked Jennie curiously.

"Open Yoh's present." She stated calmly, causing everyone in the room to fall over, anime-style.

"HEHE, well here is my family present to you first Anna."

It was a pendent with the Asakura family name on one side and writing on the other, which read. "Anna even though you were not born an Asakura we know in our hearts you are one, nothing would make us happier for you to marry Yoh and become our family officially."

Looking up she saw Yoh grinning his famous smile that could warm even Anna's cold heart. Today she had gotten the most wonderful present she could of ever dreamed of. And still she hadn't gotten Yoh's yet, some how she knew the best was yet to come.

Yoh turning to the rest of the group. "Hey, could you guys leave us alone for a sec?"

"Huh? But Yoh I wanna see your present!" Horohoro stated dumbly, not quite understanding what was going on.

Manta quickly came to Yoh's rescue by pushing with all his might Horohoro out of the door, quickly followed by the rest of the gang. Just as Manta was about to leave he made eye contact with Yoh and mouthed the words "Good luck" before leaving as well.

Now the room was completely empty apart from the shaman couple. Yoh got Anna to stand, and before she could do or say anything he got on one knee in front of her

"Anna, ever since I can remember I have been engaged to you. Ever since I can remember you have always been there for me, to train me and to look after me. You are my Queen and you always will be. So, Anna, will you make me the happiest person in the universe and marry me?" With that he got out a small gold ring with a ice white diamond in. in the center of the diamond was a faint red glow like a heart inside an ice crystal.

"Yoh I...I just don't know what to say"

Grinning another of his famous smiles he simply stated "Well, a yes would be nice."

"Yes then!"

He slid his ring onto her finer and stood up to kiss her for the second time that day. The kiss was long and sweet with them both pouring their hearts and souls into it making it a perfect moment that neither wanted to end. Far too soon for them both they sensed someone looking at them. Still holding each other they turned their heads to the window and saw the entire gang grinning, smiling, and even crying at them through the window.

Both blushing slightly they watched as the gang rushed into the room and gave them there congratulations and hugs. Yoh was crushed to the ground with the weight of all the guys except Silva pouring on top of him and Anna was smothered in girly talk about the wedding and the like, joined enthusiastically by Silva.

When the couple was released from the crowd the party started again, with a toast to the couple and Ryu demanding that he be allowed to cook at the wedding. As the party went on the smile could not be taken from Anna's face. Even when Ren and Horohoro had another of their customary fights she only watched and laughed. The day could not be spoiled for Anna; it was the happiest day of her life so far. And as she looked over to Yoh she knew that more like this was to come. But for now she was just going to enjoy it and not hide behind her Ice Queen face.

Yoh had felt the call of nature and had gone to answer it. As he was walking back to the party he sensed a powerful person behind him. Turning around he saw his brother, his rival and possibly a friend.

"Congratulations little brother"

"Hehe, thanks Hao. I wasn't sure if you would be happy. I was told that you asked Anna to be your Shaman queen before too."

Grinning Hao waved a peace of hair out of his face before answering

"I did, I saw in her a fire like that of my own first love. You should keep her safe always Yoh."

"I will, I will, err.. Hao who was your first love?"

A sad glint in Hao's eyes appeared and with a low voice he slowly answered

"500 years ago, when I was reincarnated as a member of the patch tribe. I was recruiting shaman for my team when I found her. She was an ice queen like Anna and like Anna I saw the fire inside of her. The warmth and love and passion hidden inside of her. As the tournament carried on she grew stronger and more confident in her powers. Until the chosen Asukrua of the time came to fight us. The time of the match had been decided and in the last day before the fight I made the rings. I had planned to propose to her just after the fight as I became Shaman King, but as you can see that never happened. She was hunted down and killed with the rest of my followers."

Yoh with a tear in his eyes went and hugged his brother as a brother.

Hao being stunned and not knowing what to do just stood there.

"Look after her Yoh," He whispered before turning and walking away.

When Yoh rejoined the party it was getting late and they all decided to sleep at the inn.

First to leave for sleep was Horohoro and too quickly not to be noticed leaving afterwards was Tamao. Then Ren and Pirika free from Horohoro's constant watching went for a quick walk around the garden before going to their rooms to sleep. Soon afterwards the rest stared to go in twos and threes till it was just Yoh and Anna left.

"Are you tired?" Yoh asked Anna softly

Nodding Yoh went and picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room. Laying her down on her bed he kissed her forehead and turned to leave for his own room.

"Don't go" she commanded and Yoh obeyed, sliding into the bed with her they held each other then fell into a deep sleep.

Out side on a roof top across from The Asakura house Hao was watching. Kanna, Matilda and Marion at his side as always.

"Master, is there anyone you love now?" Matilda asked him innocently. Kanna and Marion leaned closer to hear the conversation better

"Maybe there is, but for tonight let Yoh be the one in love."

With that he placed his arms around his followers and used the spirit of fire to carry them all to there camp, Which was only small but none of them minded; they were with their master.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

A N.

This chapter goes to a friend of mine pip. She did the proof reading for me so this is for her.

Thank you for reading. See you next time.


	2. Watching the clouds go past and the joy ...

AN. thank you for all your reviews. You're my first reviewers hug you all!

I'm sorry if you feel some of the characters are OOC. But I've set if after the series so they have changed a bit and Hao is trying to change him self (or is he?) so that is why he is OOC. If any of you would send me a word film with all the characters names spelt right on them I will give you something. Possibly .also any ideas would be nice thank (but no gay scenes unless you really say plz lol)

………………………………………………………………………………...

Boys pov

It was a week after Anna's birthday and the girls had just left for their shopping trip and the guys had decided to spend the day out side in one of the local fields playing about and having fun with out the girls around.

"You know that cloud kinda looks like a cheese burger" Yoh stated in his dreamy voice staring up at the clouds and pointing at one.

"Yoh is there anything that doesn't remind you of food? Besides that cloud" Ren said while pointing to another cloud" That one looks exactly like a hoarse. Don't you agree Basion"

"Yes master Ren I agree"

"You guys are all nuts. Its clear that, that cloud looks most like Hao's spirit of fire"

"Chocolove."

"Yer Manta?"

"How many clouds do you know that are flame red and flying towards us?"

"Um. You have a point little guy"

As the flame red "cloud" fly down towards the group it became clear it was the spirit of fire and Hao was riding on its shoulder.

"Hello brother"

"Hi Hao what you up to?"

Jumping down and walking over to Yoh who was still laying down peacefully watching the clouds overhead.

"Oh nothing much my sibling. Just enjoying the sun."

"That's cool you wanna go get some ice creams with use?"

"YOH! THIS IS HAO REMEMBER HIM? HE KILLED YOU AND TRIED TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! AND YOU WANT HIM TO GO FOR ICE CREASM WITH US!"

"What's the matter Horohoro don't you want an ice cream?"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT YOH. But yer I do want an ice cream"

"If it is because you're afraid of me don't be."

The group turning away from Yoh to Hao.

"As I said at Anna's birthday I let all the captured spirits go. I am a lot weaker now then I was then. And besides, even when I was at my ultimate Yoh still defeated me."

"Come on guys it can't be that hard to forgive Hao. After all we forgave Ryu after he attacked me and Yoh. We all forgave Ren even after all the things he did. I even forgave Faust after he tortured me. So why should we treat Hao any different"

"Thank you Manta.I can see you becoming a powerful Shaman indeed."

Blushing and rubbing the back of his head manta mumbled a thank you.

Appearing in front of the group his hands on his twin blades Amidamaru stood read to attack at any second

"Be careful my friends that he is not trying to try you or seduced you to his side. He is still Hao and he is still a threat"

"Amidamaru is right we can not drop our guard for a second or he will attack with out mercy" Ren took his families sword out and pointed it at Hao

"Now get out of here before we teach you a lesion in pain."

Looking from Yoh and Manta to Ren and Horohoro Hao just turned his back and stared to walk away.

"Brother it seems that all those around you, apart from little Manta are hypocrites. You may have seen the good in them, but do they see the good in others"

With that he walked on the spirit of fires hand and flew off.

"Yer you turn around and run away!" Looking smug Horohoro lay back down and watched at the clouds again.

"Guys don't you think you were being a little hard on him? I mean he did have a point about me seeing the good in you and forgiving you."

With nothing else to say the group fell into an uneasy silence

……………………………………………………………………………

Girls pov

"So Anna what are you going to be doing for the rest of the summer? It's only 3 weeks till school starts again" Jun asked politely between bites in her ice cream

The girls had just spent the last four hours shopping for anything and everything poor Lee Pailong had is arms full carrying it all and even his super strength he was having difficulty.

"I was just going to relax and enjoy myself"

"I sense a but coming alone" Jun smirked.

"It's Hao"

"Yer that guys gives me the creeps" Pirika said while hugging her self and slightly shaking.

"No it's not that. It the rings and how his acting. Like he wants forgiveness. And I'm just not sure what to do."

"It is a mystery isn't it. Has Hao turned good? Or is it all just a trick to gain our trust? Or could he simply be telling the truth that he has no reason to fight in this life time because he can not beat Yoh so he's just going to enjoy the rest of this life time" the iron maiden said thoughtfully.

"Well thanks a lot Jeanne that simplified it for us" Pirika snapped out of annoyance.

Ignoring Pirika Jenne "it would be wonderful if Hao had turned to the light and left his anger and hatred behind."

"Like you have?" Anna looked the iron maiden up and down. Since the X-laws had been crushed and only Lysurg Jenne and Marco had survived. They had seemed to be less full of the anger they once had. Especially Lysurg who had taken Yoh's words to heart. But at her party they had all acted like they did when they were in the tourdment.

"I hope I have"

"Come on Girls today is not the time for this today is the time to do a girls faverioute thing."

"Shopping" the group cheered and walked into the biggest mail in China.

Lee Pilong just grumbled and walked after them.

Jun walking near him in the back went to his side and whispered softly in his ear

"Don't worry shopping isn't always a girls faverioute thing. Maybe ill show you what is when were alone again tonight"

Maybe this trip wasn't such a nightmare after all he thought as Jun went off to the changing rooms.

……………………………………………………………………………….

To Hao's newly brought house (just for you ooga)

Kanna, Matilda and Marion had been waiting for there master to return and when he did they could sense his anger and frustraghtion

"Master?" Kanna braved the silence and spoke

"What?" Hao snapped at the older woman his anger at being rejected and not destroying the blue haired "friend" of Yoh when he easily could.

"I merely wanted to see if there was anyway I could serve you"

Grinning an evil smile Hao looked his minion up and down slowly taking in her fine figure.

"Well there are a couple of things you could do"

"Master. Don't you want to play with us too?" Matilda and Marion added walking behind Kanna.

"of course I would want to play with you" walking towards the bed room" well aren't you going to come?"

……………………………………………………………………………..

A.N

Nentroi thank you and here is the next chapter.

Ooga I gave Hao a house and in the next chapter or chapter after that everyone will be restarting school. But will Hao be going too?

Pendulum-swing I'm glad you liked my soppy bits this story will hopefully have a lot more of them for you.

In next chapter what will happen? Anyone got any ideas?


	3. Frist day of school

A.N Wow so many reviews thank you a lot in am truly honoured. I am so sorry for not uploading this sooner but I have just got a job and have been working too much. But ill be working less and will be able to spend more time on my story.

As a way of saying thank you for reading my story if you have any requests or any ideas you would like me to do then tell me and I will add them to the story. Even parings that haven't been included so far (yes that does mean if you want ill make a Renxhoro bit in my story) and now .On with the show.

"Yoh. Yoh wake up. YOH! WAKE UP"

"Don't worry Amidumaru I know one way that will always wake him up"

"Isn't it Breakfast time?"

Springing straight out of bed Yoh frantically looked around for the food

"Did I hear something about breakfast?"

"Yes you did. I remember something about you going and making me some before I starve to death" Anna said in her normal mono tone voice. With a sigh yoh dragged himself down stairs and started to cook Anna and himself some food.

From the kitchen Yoh called out to Anna.

"So Anna what are we doing today?"

"Have you already forgot?" she called back "today is the first day of school"

"Really? Wow the summer went so quickly." He came into the living room carrying the food and placed it on the table in front of Anna.

"Well just so you know I won't be letting you sleep in class this year. I'm expecting you to do well in you school work"

"Does that mean you'll relax my physical training?" he said hopefully

"Not a chance"

Amidumaru floated behind Yoh and whispered into his ear while Anna was in the toilet

"Don't worry ill listen to the teacher while you sleep"

"hehehe what a team we make"

After the breakfast which Anna told Yoh to quickly go and learn how to cook from Rio before she does end up with food poison the three of them left for school. Meeting up with Manta half way there. After a quick round of hellos the group walked in silence Manta because of nerves at starting class after missing a half of the year going to America with Anna to find Yoh. Anna because she had nothing of importance to say. Yoh because he was half asleep and Amidumaru because he was watching over the group in case anyone tried to sneak up on them. As they walked through he front door to the main hall where the normal welcoming lecture is held an most unusual sight befall them

"Hello pals surprised to see us?" Len said in his normal patronising voice

Beside him Horohoro Pirika Tamra Lyserg Chocolove Jennie and there respective Ghost all grinned laughed or blushed at there reactions. After noticing the fact they were standing in front of them the second thing the group noticed was there clothes. All of them were in school uniform and all had bags or books with them. In Jennie's case she wasn't carrying anything but Lyserg was carrying more then the rest.

Before anything else could be said a voice from the back of the room called them all down to seat and started the normal speech that introduced the teachers and other staff to the new pupils.

"And finally I would like to introduce the new medical staff Doctor Faust and Nurse Eliza."

The back doors suddenly burst open and Hao walked calmly in flanked by Marion and Marai. "Sorry where late human" he said as an explanation and they went and sat down at the back not caring that the enter room was watching them and that a few were sending him death glances (Horohoro Len and Lyserg if you must know) when order was restored the lecture carried on till it was finished and the room full of students were given an half hour brake before lesion to find there time tables. The group quickly united and the topic was straightway Hao.

"What the hell is he doing here?

"I think we should go ask him that" Horohoro and Len marched off to confront Hao with Yoh and Manta rushing behind hoping to stop any violence before it started.

"Hello Hao. It was nice to see you now if you wouldn't mind leaving before I throw you out that would be pleasant" Len sneered

"And bunk my first lesion? I'm sure that I would get in trouble for doing that" Hao smirked standing up straight and locking eyes with Len

"And how the hell did you get let in this school?"

"It is amassing the things you can do when you have power and money. And I have they both in great amounts"

"Guys there's no need to fight. Hao hasn't done anything" Yoh pleaded to his friends

"Yoh forgive me for pointing the overiouse but didn't Hao once rip your soul from you and eat it?"

"yer dude and didn't he try to take over the world and kill every human? Three dam times!"

"Yer he did but he's not doing that now is he?"

"He is here and He can answer for him self" Hao stated cause the group to focus on him again

"Firstly if you haven't noticed I'm not here on my own." he motioned to the two girls with him "And secondly we are here to learn, not just the simple human lesion they teach here. I want to learn how to correct myself and not carry on my path of destruction"

"How can you believe him? It's most likely another trick or something" Horohoro shouted gaining the attention of several passers-by

"Yoh now is not the time for this you will get your time table then go to lesion." Anna said in her most commanding voice. "We will discuss this at lunch." glaring at Hao

"All of us will at the coffee shop. Now come along Yoh"

They all turned away from Hao and walked to get there time tables.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

First period

"You may now work among yourselves till I ask you to hand in your work" and with the permission form the teacher everyone started to talk among themselves.

"What do you think Hao is up to" Pirika straight away asked Len

"I think it's a clear ploy to gain our trust and the attack while our backs are turned"

"But what if he is for real and he wants to be forgiven? Didn't Yoh teach us all mercy and forgiveness?"

"You know that's pretty strange talk coming from an X-law. I seem to remember that killing all evil was your main aim."

"It was our aim, but we learnt from Yoh that Kindness can be better then hatred. And forgiveness can change a person. Weren't you once like Hao yourself? Filled with anger and willing to destroy all in your path to gaining power but after being defeated by Yoh you changed and became a better person?" Jennie replied Len and for once Len had no real reply so he just turned his back on Lyserg and Jennie to do his work with Pirika.

"So Yoh what's your next lesion after this" Manta asked checking his own time table while the teacher was writing on the board

"I got History with Anna. What about you?"

"I got science."

"That's a shame I think I got almost every other lesion with you"

"Yer I guess that's the good bit. I wonder if we have any lesions with Hao or his groupies."

"That's something I haven't thought of"

"Well I could go and check if you wish Yoh" Amidamaru appeared behind Yoh who nodded and Amidamaru glided off to find Hao.

"So Yoh do you really think Hao has changed?"

"I'm nearly positive Manta. I can see it in his eyes that he's not lying. And I can sense that he did release all the sprits that he had taken by force he is much weaker then before. His power is about the same as my own so together with the others we could defiantly kill him."

"Hao why are we being nice to these humans? Shouldn't we just destroy them?"

"No Marion that is not my aim anymore, not for this life time at least as I said before I'm going to live a normal life and rediscover an aim for myself."

"But master why do we have to tolerate these things being around us."

"You didn't have to come!" Hao snapped at his two followers causing the group to become silent while all the others around them were busy doing there work.

"Hao. Master Yoh wants to know weather you will be having nay lesions with him. Or any of his friends" Amidumaru appeared in front of the group his stance was on guard and his hands were on his sword hilts ready to draw them should the need arise.

"Hello samurai ghost" he said with his calm smile

"It does appear that I have a lesion with my brother. Next lesion in fact, History of Japan. I think that you will be a great help to my dear brother in that lesion."

With that Amidumaru left to return to Yoh

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Second Lesson

Anna and Yoh had already got there seats at the back of the class Amidumaru floating behind them watching the door for Hao to enter so much he completely blanked out everyone else.

"Excuse me but. Um. Do notice that a giant Samurai is floating behind you?" A tall boy sat on the table next to Yoh polity asked him.

Grinning manically Yoh nodded "You a shaman too then? I'm Yoh Asakura by the way and this is Anna." He gave out his hand and the stranger shook it.

"I'm Alexander. So That what you call it here. Shaman" he said the word Shaman like he was testing it out. "Shaman. Yer you could call me that I guess. 'I've never meet another Person that can see Ghost, apart from Maki and Vespero. But that's a long story"

From behind him another figure appeared as tall as Amidumaru and his hair was Pure white as well. He was dressed in chain mail and a white templar uniform with a red cross down the centre. On his belt was a sword and on his back was a shield.

"Oh and this is my friend Gabriel "

Who nodded with a smile.

"I'm afraid this little chat will have to finish later." Anna motion to Hao who walked over and sat in front of the group. At ether side was his women as always.

The lesion was a bore and even Anna started to feel sleep calling her. But her resolve was far greater and unlike Yoh she managed to stay wake all lesson. Hao didn't say a singe word the whole time which left Anna on edge. The bell rang and they all walked in silence to Lunch

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Lunch

As the large group assembled a deathly silence came over them till Yoh arrived

And the moment he did all hell broke lose. The saddened noise made it impossible for anyone to hear what was being said. Slowly the noise started to drop only because people were running out of breath and therefore couldn't shout any more.

"Are you quite done yet?" Anna asked in her icy cold voice "Well maybe now we can get down to business?" she paused to look around at everyone before starting again

"As you all know we have been dragged here to sort out this mess"

"You know we wouldn't have to do this if we just kill him" Len added almost half-heartedly but it's always hard to tell with him. His comment caused Hao's followers to raise there guards and go into fighting stances. Which in turn caused everyone one else to do the same.

Yoh on the other hand walked in-between the two groups unarmed stopping any violence before it started "Ren you know that wasn't the smartest thing you have ever said." Taking a deep breath "Guys I understand why you don't trust him. And how it can look like he's just doing an act to trick us all. But I believe he is telling the truth. I can see inside him and he is different. I want to help him and for that I need you to help me. I'm not sure if you have realised but I need you all. So if you're really my friends then you will help me and help my brother"

Chocolove "Wow man! I, I don't know what to say"

Horohoro "Yer dude that was some pretty personal stuff just there"

Lyserg and Jennie "we are here for you like we should fob en before"

Manta "you know I'm here for you"

Anna just walked up to Yoh and placed her hand on his shoulder one of her more public displays of affection.

Pirka didn't say anything just looked from her brother to Len and back again still unsure of what to say or do.

Tamra "Yoh ill help you anyway I can"

Ren looked around at everyone. His pride fought with his trust of Yoh and his friendship. For possibly the first time he forgot about his Pride and let himself trust Yoh completely "I trust you Yoh"

"Thank you so much all of you. Now who wants to go get a cheese burger or twenty?"

"You know I've never had a cheese burger before" Hao started simply

"What never?"Horohoro shouted in surprise

"Well if your anything like Yoh your be an addict in seconds" Chocolove laugh as they all walked to get food.

A.N

Azimataiji : here's the chapter you wanted and I'm glad I made you laugh I didn't think my story was that funny lol.

Pendulumxswing: thank you for reviewing again heheh Hao is going to do what you are thinking (he is an adult. Well is something like 1500 years old) don't think of it as hentai because its not it's a story (well how I read stories is I think of the people as real people so its not hentai I think lol)

Rave Slave: it depends on what your thinking hes going to do if you mean dirty things with three women then yes. If you mean trick Yoh and try to take over the world you will have to keep reading

Nentori: hehe thank you I like popcorn too.

XxaoshixX: thank for your review even if it was one word long lol

Sulln Goldpaws Extrordinaire: im glad I could enetertain you I'm guessing you liked the story btw

Nonesofar: heheh I made the house just for you. Im thinking of going into detail about the house later so if you have anything you think of anyhing his house should have tell me and ill add it

Thank you all so much for reviewing. Also the person Yoh met in second lesion is a character I have made up. He won't have a massive part in this story in less you want him to I was thinking of making another story about him his Ghost and his friends which you will me in later chapters. So tell me what you think.

See you all next time.


	4. The odd bits

It had been a week since the start of School and things had started to settle down. Hao wasn't exactly treated as a friend but no one had treated him as an enemy Kanna ,Matilda and Marion had started to get use to the idea of Not killing all the humans near them (Kanna because she is too old to got to school is working to pay for Hao's house but meets up with her master at lunch) and it looked like everything was settling down.

Manta sat in his room alone, his house although large was empty his family always out on business so he had grown up use to being alone. And he hated it, that was one of the reasons he loved being with Yoh so much. At Yoh's house he was never alone even if Yoh and Anna weren't with him there was always a ghost a few feet away that he could talk to or just be near. And it was also the reason he dreamed of being a Shaman having his own Guardian ghost with him looking out for him and just being with him. Like the family he never really belonged to. Thinking about this he also saw why he was such close friends with the gang. They were his family, Anna the ice queen was like a mother figure, she cared about them but would never show it, she watched over them and made them become strong enough to survive. Yoh was the leader the father figure although lazy he inspired them to carry on and keep them together. Horohoro and Ren the constantly fighting brothers, both grow up with sisters and never got to "play" (or fight like all brother need to do. ((It's a guy thing)) with anyone there own age. Tamao the shy and kind sister, the one that was always was there to worry about you. Pirika who was there to back Anna and to support TamaoLyserg the shy and determined warrior always willing to fight for what is right (or what he thought was right at the time). Jennie the wise and kind older sister, who always knew what to say and how to solve there, troubles. Ryu the older and woman crazy brother but he was one to help with any girl troubles.

Chocolove the hopeless comedian. Amidamaru the warrior uncle. Basion the guardian. Tokagerô the mischief maker. Jun and Lee the young couple. Faust and Eliza the old romantics. But Mantas thoughts came back to him self in his lonely room in his lonely house. "Where do I fit in?"

"You are Yoh's closes friend. You are a wealth of knowledge. You are always there to cheer everyone up. You are always there to be strong when things fall apart."

Jumping in the air and spinning around to confront the voice that had spoken.

"Mosuke?"

"Manta"

A deathly silence came over the room where nether of them spoke or even moved.

"Err... How has it been going Mosuke?"

"I have been thinking. About how together we helped to defeat Hao. I've been wondering if you would be my master."

"Are you serious Mosuke? I would love to be your master. I would love to become a full Shaman. But" dipping his head downwards letting his hair cover his eyes "I don't think I am worthy of a spirit was powerful as you"

"Master Manta. I believe it is destiny that we should become a team. Amidamaru joining with Yoh was destiny and both of there closet friends joining as a team also seems like destiny. So Manta will you be my shaman master"

"Mosuke I will"

And from that moment on Manta was never alone even when Mosuke was not with him he never felt alone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ryu at the restraint he is working at.

"**8-ball how many times do I have to tell you not to eat the food while you're taking it to the customers!" **

"I'm sorry boss but its hungry work this waiting business" 8-ball said with his head hung low.

"Do not worry my friend. Just try not to do it again or you will be fired. It was hard enough for me top get you all jobs here. So please try to keep them"

"Yes boss" all the Dead Enders all spoke in unison. All dressed up smartly as waiters

"Good now go take this to table 11"

Rushing off 8-ball thought how great it was that Ryu and returned to them. Because of him the gang now had jobs and a pretty good house together in the center of Tokyo which they could afford because so many of them were living together and in such a well paid job.

Tokagerô "You know Ryu your dead ender remind me very much of my own gang of bandits. We were feared all across the land for our skill and my amassing power"

"Yes I know my friend. And I bet that you were as close as we are no?"

8-ball returned with another order and watched Ryu talk with himself again (remember the Dead Enders can not see ghosts so it will look like Ryu is talking to himself to them.)

But I do wish he would stop acting crazy and talking to himself. It's starting to creep us out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Tao house in china.

(N.A. I don't know the real names for the Tao family only some that I have got off the net so if I get the wrong please tell me)

"Okay brother I will send everyone your regards. Talk to you later. Bye" placing the phone down Jun lay down on her bed Lee next to her.

"So how is Ren? Hao been up to any of his tricks?"

"Not yet Lee it seems like it could be possible that he is telling the truth and is not going to kill us all." Jun replied moving close to Lee resting her head on his chest

"I hope that the Tao family hasn't forgotten the simple fact that people lie." En Tao said at the door way his massive frame filling up the door.

"I knew Yoh would lead you down a path of ruin. Filling your head with ideas of Love and Friendship" He walked into the room marching towards Jun with anger burning in his eyes. Jumping off the bed Jun hide behind Lee.

"Uncle I'm sorry you had to find out like this"

"Silence you whore. First I find you believing that Sprits have feelings. And now I find you in love with one. A slave! The very one that I gave you for your birthday! I will not suffer this! I will not allow you to destroy the proud history of the Tao's like this!"

Summoning his sprits to him he charged towards Jun and Lee.

"Lee you know what to do!"

"Yes my love"

As En slashed at Lee he caught the sword in-between his palms. With a simple swift move he got the sword out of En hands and kicked him around the head causing En to fall over. Grabbing Jun he lifted her into his arms and jumped out of the window falling over a hundred feet to the ground below and landing softly.

"Jun there is no where you can go. No where you can hide from me. I will find you and I will destroy you!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The church was quiet, empty aside from three figures. Two were knelt down in pray the third watching them from a distance.

"Amen" they said together and the green haired boy stood up and quickly offered his hand for the sliver haired female to help her up. Standing they all turned to go to the exit the large wooden door frame silently open and they steeped out into the mornings sun which gently flowed over them. It was a perfect moment they were at totally peace. Until he came.

"Hao" Marco shouted and immediately drew his gun from its holster and aim for Hao's heart, which Marco was pretty sure Hao didn't have.

"Nice to see you too Marco" Hao said brightly walking towards the group.

Lyserg rolled up his sleeve and got his pendent ready. Morphine sitting on his shoulder read to enter it at any time. He moved in front of Jennie read at any moment to fight.

"What have you come here for Hao?" Jennie asked in her clam voice, unsure if Hao had evil intentions or innocent ones. She silently prayed that it was the latter.

"I was just wondering if the church was still open." Hao answered walking closer and closer to them.

"The Lords house is always open. But why would you be interested in going to church?"

"Some times even the strong feel weak."

His answer silenced the group and they let him walk by into the dark of the Church.

This meeting left more questions then answers for the three of them, but if they had murdered hundreds of people and had decided that it was a bad thing to do so. They would be at church praying for forgiveness.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Music filled the small house. The couple danced. The fire burned. And love filled the air.

Faust was happy. He had his love in his arms as they waltzed to the music. The room was filled with dim candles glowing giving the room a romantic lighting.

"Eliza. I wish this could carry on for ever"

"So do I Faust." she placed her head in the crook of his shoulder and neck holding him closer to her.

Even death could not stop there love. Nothing could separate them; they had gone through so much together and come so far. And they knew it wouldn't of been possible with out there friends. All of them had helped them. But most of all Yoh, Anna and Manta. For them he would do anything, his duty to them was only beaten by his duty to Eliza.

"My love you know that I will do anything for you"

Smiling to her self as she pressed her head deeper into her lovers shoulder "My love you have already proven that"

And the music played on.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Milly have you finished yet? We got costumers to deal with!"

"One second Lilly."

Lilly quickly read the letter she had just written before going out to help with the shop.

Dear Yoh and friends.

We are all doing fine and our shop is up and running. Silva was a big help to us all doing all the physical work. And it was all in exchange for us not telling anyone about his soap opera fixation. How is everyone? We heard about Hao going to your school and I've got to say that if he moved to Dobe village they ill move out and run away in a second. But I guess your much braver then that. Any way I've got to tell you all about Sally. O my god it's freaky, she's got a boy friend! Can you believe that? It's some punk rocker Shaman that got quite far in the competition. And what is even worst is that's he's cute! I don't get how a nut case like Sally can get a boy friend when the rest of us have been trying for so long and got nothing!

Any how I've got to go and run the shop and all. So write back soon!

P.S has Anna worn any of the bandannas we got her? She seriously needs to vary her style some times.

The Lilly 5.

…………………………………………………………………………………...


	5. It was the frist time we saw them fight

A.N

Hello sorry for the long wait but I was ill and I have had a lot of college and school work.

I hope this chapter is better then the last one the last chapter was made just to set some events in action and to have some more time spent on the lesser characters of the story.

It was Monday morning and Yoh had just woken up. Admiduaru quickly shouting at him Before Anna could start to beat him.

"Thanks pal."

"Do not worry master Yoh."

From down the stairs Anna could be heard shouting

"Yoh asukua if you don't get down here right this second you will be sorry"

"Just coming Anna" with that he quickly got dressed and went down stairs to eat with Anna and Manta who had come around earlier then normal.

"Hi Manta, what are you doing here? Not that we mind"

"Well I wanted to ask you something?" the short guy said while blushing

"What ever you want you know well help you"

"Thanks pal. I err…want to know if you would train me?"

"What type of training Manta ?"Yoh asked bewildered

"I think that would be clear to see Yoh Mousku is floating behind him for petty sake."

"Oh hi Mouska didn't notice you there"

"Baka" Anna whispered under her breath

"We want to become a shaman team."

"That is right master Manta."

"So will you help us?"

"Of course Manta. You think ill help Ryu and not you?

"Wow thanks Anna"

"No problem shorty"

"Wait a second! You're acting nice to Manta!"

"Well unlike some of your friends he has a brain. And besides he comes in useful some times"

"Master Yoh the time!"

The clock said 8 20. They had 10 minutes to get to school or they'll be late.

"Oh crap" was Yoh reaction. The group grabbed their stuff quickly and left running all the way to school.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where are they? They're nearly late?"

"Don't worry Tam. Yoh most likely just over slept and Anna spent too long beating him up"

"So what have you all been doing this weekend?" Hao had just appeared from behind they group waiting for Yoh causing Chocolove to jump in the air and scream like a little girl.

"Chocolove show some guts!" Ren snapped

"I can't. There inside of me!" Choco instantly replied causing the group to ether hurt him or just groan at him.

"We have been fine Hao. Not that's its any of your business" Horohoro answered while brushing dust from the one-sided fight with Chocolove.

"Horo!" Prika snapped at her sibling

"Come on lets go to lesion. I'm sure Yoh is fine" with that Ren turned and walked to his class followed closely by Pirka.

"You know I've been thinking my sis and Ren have been together quite a lot lately. You think there up to something?"

The group quickly backed away from Horo. None of them wanted to tell him that they had been going out for a couple of months already.

"Isn't it clear. They fancy each other" all apart from Hao that is, who didn't understand just how pissed Horo would be. And even if he did he wasn't worried about it.

"**WHAT!" **

………………………………………………………………………………

"Keep on running master Manta. The school is just ahead"

"Thanks pal."

The group got to lesson five minutes early but ran into Faust who wrote a note excusing them so they didn't get into trouble.

In the first lesion they all chose a table near the back. Yoh noticed Alexander who was sitting with another boy and a girl. They nodded to each other and when the class was divided into groups of six Yoh Manta and Anna went with Alexander and his friends.

"Hi Yoh. This is Maki and Vespero and there ghost are Garnet and Auron"

"Your shaman too?" Manta asked because he hadn't meet them before

"I am guessing that you are one too. Small person" Vespero spoke while looking down on Manta his voice clam but with a dangerous edge.

"Yes he is and I am his Guardian Mosuka." Who appeared behind his master and stared at Vespero

"And I am Auron Vespero's ghost" behind Vespero a tall man with dark skin. On his back was a bow and at his side was a sword. Around his neck a gold pendent showing he was a Muslim was visible.

"Vespero do you have to start a fight with everyone you ever meet?" The girl Maki spoke in a soft yet strong voice and grabbed Vesperos arm causing him to relax and sit down.

"Do you think he can do anything else but Fight?" Alexander muttered causing Vespro to quickly turn and draw a hidden sword. Alexander quickly grabbed his Hockey stick and the two were in fighting stances. Both waiting the other make the first move before getting there sprits to enter there bodies.

The class was in stunned silence. They had seemed to be friends until one comment sparked them like this.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So master what do you think Horo will do when he catches up with Ren? You think there will be blood shed?"

"I think that you won't have to wait that long for bloodshed. A pair of shaman are about to fight." He turned to his two women. "You want to go watch?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Boy's must you always do this?"

"Yes they both shouted at Maki who just backed away and got a medic box out of her bag. Waiting to bandage them up afterwards.

"Don't you think we should stop them? Yoh and Manta asked Anna.

"No" she told them coldly. "I want to see how strong they are"

"Gabril you ready?"

"Yes lord Xander"

"Auron."

"Vespero" the both nodded.

"Glory to God in the highest!"

"Victory to Alli"

The fight started. The two foes had fought in numerous battles. There ghosts had fought centres before and still battled using the shamans bodies.

To fully understand the history between the two Shaman teams you deed to go back.

Alexander was a normal person once, he was brought in a strong christen family and the morals of a warrior and the gift of kindness were deeply engraved into his soul. When his family died in a car crass he was moved to a foster family and a new school. At the school he didn't get on with many of the other children. He was eight at the time and only had one friend. Maki.

Vespero on the other hand was never a normal person. He grew up in an orphanage after his family were killed by the government of his country. This caused him to be bitter and full of hate. To survive in the abusive orphanage he learnt to be violate and with out mercy.

At the age of eight he was adopted and taken to a new country and a school, the same school with Maki and Alexander. He made friends with Maki quickly and Alexander's rival even quicker.

Now they are all 16 (this is set after the shaman games so all the characters are older) and Vespero and Alexander are both in love with Maki.

The history behind there ghosts is a longer story for another day. But lets just say they haven't stopped fighting.

And today was the same.

They charged and a fury of blows was exchanged, dodging and blocking nether could gain the upper hand.

Xander back flipped onto a table

"Nice to see you haven't stopped training"

"Nice to see you haven't ether

Xander leaped forward trying to vertically swap at Vespero, but Vespero countered by grabbing Xanders shoulders and rolling on his back using Xanders own force witch caused him to go flying through a window and land out side. But Xander was quick and rolled when he hit the ground so he could flip up and be ready to counted Vespero as he leaped through the smashed window.

The two faced off again Vespero struck hard and fast relentlessly changing the direction of his strikes making it hard for Xander to evade them.

Leaping back they both took the chance to breath and for the first time since they started fighting they noticed those around them. By now a crowd of pupils were around them chanting the same word

"FIGHT. FIGHT. FIGHT .FIGHT .FIGHT. FIGHT. FIGHT. FIGHT. FIGHT. FIGHT"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

In the doctors office it had been a slow day. With nothing much to do Faust and Eliza had been talking and having fun together. Until they heard the chant.

"My love I believe we will be needed any moment"

"Yes my sweet Eliza I believe you are right."

Just as they were getting a medic kit together a blue haired Shaman rushed into the room.

"Dude you got to come quick. It's a Shaman fight. And a great one at that."

"We are coming Horo horo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

All the shaman gang could sense the energy of the battle. And they were all draw.

"Wow look at them go"

Chocolove had just summon up what everyone was thinking

"5 bucking on the one with a sword" Manta waged

"I'll take that bet"

"Tamto I didn't think you were a betting person." Admiduaru asked her

Blushing she just giggled while the rest of the gang had time to get there.

"Why are they only doing sprit possion? It's clear that they are both strong enough to do sprit control." Ren mused

"It is because they weren't taught how to. They weren't involved in the shaman games and had no teachers. All they are doing now they taught themselves."

"And how do you know that Hao?" Lyserg questioned even more impressed with the two strangers fighting in front of him

"Because when I was collecting my own shaman team I thought they would be too weak. Clearly I was wrong. If I had trained them they would have been very useful."

Everyone around him gave him a wary look until Maki rushed past them all and went in-between the two boys.

"That enough!" she shouted cause both males to stop instantly.

The boys stopped sprit passion and both still glared at each other clearly wanting to carry on fighting but unwilling to disobey Maki.

Then they noticed that they were bleeding. A lot. They both had numerous cuts and bruises and Vespero noticed that his arm was broken.

Lucky Faust came in time and the two boys were taken to the doctor's office along with Maki who wouldn't leave.

In the doctors office Maki showed her Shamanic power by healing the boys so that all was left were a few scars.

As the boys had there shirts off she noticed how many scars they both had and how nice there bodies were.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

At lunch the Shaman gang had moved into an empty class room to eat and talk.

"They weren't too shabby."

"Wow high praise from Anna there."

Anna just glared at manta who cowered behind Yoh.

"I wonder who there Ghost were" Jennie asked .

"Well the boy called Alexander. His ghost was that of a templar for the crusades. A powerful warrior indeed. One that I would like to test my own skills on Admiduaru floated around staying near Yoh's shoulder.

"Master Ren the other person Ghost was that of a Desert Warrior skilled in the arts of war. It makes sense that they were fight each other because they once had a 300 year period of war. Between the christen templar and the Muslim desert warriors.

"The crusade you mean Basion?"

"Yes master"

"Well I want to know who the girl was that stopped them. They both seemed to know her and I swear I saw a ghost with her."

"That was Maki and she is a Shaman too."

Faust spoke as he entered the room causing several people to jump

"And how do you know that Faust?"

"Because I told him that." Maki Vespero and Alexander walked into the room from behind Faust.

"I think we have some questions for each other." Alexander spoke

"That I think is true" Anna replied.

A.N

Thank you pendulumswing for always reviewing my work. You mean a lot to me.


	6. An explanation

Hi thank you for all my reviews. I would just like to say some things.

The three new characters will not be the main focus of this story, but I thought that I would include them and see how you all reacted to them. I would also like to say that this chapter was designed to introduce them to the readers and explain why they react in certain ways. I am going to make them a part of the group but not the main people in the group. Also I thought they would add a new twist to the group because they don't know what Hao has done so they won't be afraid of him and act kinder to him then other members of the group such as Horo and Ren.

Also I would like to add that this part of the story is mainly setting up for events to come later on.

So please don't stop reading because it will get back into the main theme which is the main parings on the cover.

On an addition note this chapter is going to be a short one. tell me fi you like lots opf short chapters or longer but fewer chapters?

"Firstly I want to ask. What the hell was that all about?"

"They were being petty rivals and Baka's like all men are." Maki answered for the two males which were standing on ether side of her. Stay as far apart from each other as they can but being as close to Maki as they can too. Anna seemed to think that her answer was a good one because she didn't ask anymore on that subject.

"Cool work Faust they look as good as new"

"That wasn't my work in fact that was Maki's"

"Huh?" Horo asked in bewilderment

"I knew it I did see a sprit around you during the battle." Choclove shouted thinking he was a genius.

"Choco it's not that hard to notice the floating woman behind her. You're almost as dense as Yoh if you didn't notice her" Ren screamed his face turning from red to purple as he pointed to the floating sprit which was indeed behind Maki

"Oh .hehehe." Chcolove blushed and scratched the back of his head and stopped talking.

"I can take it for granted that everyone here is a. what did you call it shaman?" Alexander asked speaking for the first time since entering the room.

"Yer were all shamans. You never meet any others before?" Jennie answered in here soft voice spreading clam around the room.

"That is correct until last week where we meet Yoh we believed we were the only people that could talk with ghost. In fact this is the first time I've seen so many ghosts together in a single room."

"Seriously? You got a whole new world to explore"

"A new world?"

"Well I think that it would be better explained by Silva."

"Silver?"

"You really don't know anything about the Shaman world do you?"

The next hour was spent explaining the basics of the Shaman world, about the Shaman Games and about the Shaman king. A title that Alexander and Vespero both seemed to like the sound off.

After the day of school which seemed to be very tiring for Yoh and Anna they both got home and Anna was too tired even too give Yoh orders so they just laid down watching TV together

Anna was laying on her front still in her school uniform. Yoh was sat on the couch behind her noticing how great it was that school uniforms had a short skirt. His eyes stayed on her smooth legs and her pale white skin. Then his eyes crept upwards going to her thighs and just as he was about to see even farther upwards Amidamaru appeared beside him causing him to fall to the floor in fright. Luckily or unluckily Anna had been laid right in front of him so he fall head first onto her rear. And before Yoh know what was happing Anna was slapping his face and shouting at him calling him a pervert and a whole host of other names too rude to be written down.

With a final muttering of "Baka" under her breath Anna left the beaten Yoh on the floor before walking to her room and slamming the door.

"Master I think that i should have chosen a better time."

"Don't worry Amidamaru. What was it you wanted anyway?"

"It's Ren and Jun. they need a favour."


	7. Battle of the Tao's

"He saw you doing What?" Ren shouted his hair growing sharply

"Me and Lee were kissing and he went crazy Ren. He wants to kill us" Jun sobbed while holding Lee, burying her head in his chest.

"He has started to send Zombie puppets after us and has everyone at his disposal to find us. I know that we need you help" Lee spoke quickly his eyes darting around the room constantly looking out for danger.

"Basion"

"Yes Master"

"Sweep the area and tell me if you see anyone. Jun ring the Asukuras and tell them to assemble the gang. Lee pack our stuff we leave in twenty minutes"

As they went to do his orders Ren thought about how he was going to sort this mess out.

20 minutes later

"Where are they? Jun said they would be here"

"Do not worry my little friend, they will be here"

As soon as Ryu had spoken, Ren Jun and Lee jumped out of the hotel window and landed at the side of the car. Getting in quickly they speed to Yoh's house.

"Nice to see you to, care to explain what the hell is going on?"

"No time, just get to Yoh's A.S.A.P. ill explain there."

As the car drove down the road it was watched by numerous dark figures which crept back into the night chasing after the car.

At Yoh's

The second Ren walked in he started barking orders.

"Yoh , Anna get all the house ghost to watch the primater. Everyone else get armed for battle and meet in the main room."

With only a second for the group to stare blankly at each other they did as ordered an quickly went to the main room.

"Okay the area is watched you care to explain why you barge in here and ordered us around in my own house?" Anna was annoyed her fists were clenched, the only reason she did what Ren asked her was because it seemed important.

"It's my dear uncle. He's diced to kill Jun and lee and now has everything he's got after us. Right now an army of zombies are tracking us down and it wont take them long to fin us here."

That was meet with a moment of silence before the group laughed rooling on the floor (apart from Anna who didn't laugh and Hao.)

"I don't think it's a laughing matter" Hao spoke softy but his words carried through the room like a knife.

"Whys that?"

"Well the house I'm living in is owned by him so is everything I have apart from the clothes on my back are from him"

"Why am I not going to like reason for this" Manta muttered mostly to himself

"He offered me a deal, I train him and his army and his money means I can live the rest of this life with out having to get a normal job"

"You what?" the group shouted as one, all of them planning murder.

"That's not all it gets even better." he said darkly "He has hired assions and bounty hunters, Which happens to include a great number of my former worshipers."

Lyserg moved closer to Jennie their hands meeting; they knew that most of Hao's followers would take great pleasure in killing the leader of the X-laws. After all the X-laws had killed many of their friends.

"So it us verses hundreds of Hao trained Zombies and loads of Hao trained Shaman? To be truthful I don't see the problem. We are the strongest Shaman in the world? We got Hao the former "I want to rule the world" nutcase on our side along with Yoh who kicked his arse and the surviving X-laws Lyserg and Jennie. And not forgetting the rest of us which pretty much ruled the Shaman games."

"You know when Choc puts it like that. Hes got a point"

"Didn't any of you take any notice at all how I was defeated? Over confidence like that was my downfall. Even the strongest being can be beaten by enough enemies attacking." Hao leaded on a wall a sober look on his face.

"Um... err… I have a question. That's if you don't mind, I mean." Tamra spoke meekly and blushed her self into silence when everyone turned to look at her.

Horo horo moved closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder looking softly to her and spoke with a calm gentle voice which only his sister had heard him use before. He display of not only emotion but maturity cause the room to raise their eyebrows

"Don't be so shy Tam, go on what's on your mind"

Blushing all over Tam finally spoke

"Well, um I was wondering. What was it exactly that you did to; you know make your Uncle go so mad at you?"

At that Jun and Lee looked at each other, deciding it was time to come out in the open. As they spoke they moved closer together

"Me and Lee, were in love" and they hugged to a group

"AWW" and several cheers and clapping.

Cutting the happy moment serial of the house sprits came into the room

"Their here coming form the front door the back and the east side. Loads of them"

"So it begins"

Everyone just gave Chocolove and look. That's the only way to describe it a look.

"What?"

Just ignoring him Yoh stared to tell everyone the battle plan.

"Ren you lead Horo and choc at the front door"

"Team Ren are back!" Horo and Choco cheered as they ran to the front door with Ren

"Hao you Faust and Lyserg take the back door"

They nodded and left Lyserg getting a quick kiss from Jennie before he had to run off

"Ryu you and I are taking the east side"

"Yes master Yoh" Ryu started to go to the east side and so was Yoh before Manta grab Yoh's leg

"We can fight too, we want to fight" Manta and Mosuka pleaded with Yoh

"No, Manta you. Err. You stay and guard everyone here" Yoh said weakly clearly not meaning what he said before turning his back on Manta and rushing off to fight.

Out side at the back door.

"Don't waste your energy with Giant sprit control until the stronger Shaman come."

"Arise Eliza !"

"Sprit of Fire! Burn then down!"

At the front door

"Horo you freeze them me and Choco smash them"

"Okay you ready?"

"Ready" they cried

At the east side of the house

"Ryu you with me"

"Always master Yoh but I think you were a little too hard on our short friend"

"I just don't want to see him getting hurt that's all"

On a small hill nearby

As I suspected that boy Yoh is behind this all

"Exterminate everything in that house let nothing survive"

En Tao ordered his troops

Back inside the House

"Mouska check on the battle for us"

"Yes Anna" he floated off out of the room

"How long has it been Anna" A worried Prika asked

"Nearly Two hours" Anna replied in monotone

Silence

Mosuka came back into the room followed by the rest of the gang, All with cuts and bruises Ryu and Chocolove fainted to the floor as they finally let themselves get a brake. Their energy all used up.

"Is it over?" Anna's voice usually so strong and cold waved as she talked

"It's stopped for now they ran out of Zombies ages ago and right now they are healing there wounded" Hao answered leaning on a wall for support

"Faust can you patch everyone up?" Anna asked the doctor but before he could answer he fell to the floor clutching his ribs as blood suddenly stared to poor from a deep cut.

"Faust!" Eliza screamed as she ran over to him and started to bandage his side.

Lyserg fell into a chair and was soon in a deep sleep, Jennie moved over and started stroking his face and holding him. Praying under her breath.

The rest of the gang did like wise Horo horo lying on the ground Tamra nursing his cuts while Ren slumped down a wall and Pirka rushed over handing him some water. Yoh just slowly moved to the kitchen and grabbed an Orange trying to hide the fact that he was in a stupid amount of pain

"Yoh theirs no need to act like that I know you're hurt" Anna spoke softly handing him a cold towel.

Grinning his stupid grin Yoh looked into his lovers eyes

"I never could hide anything from you could I"

While no one was looking Anna gave Yoh a soft kiss and held him close to herself

"I don't want you to get hurt." she sobbed into his chest

"Mosuke what do we do?" Manta worried

"We can not win the fight like this Master. They are too many, I feel our only hope is to find and destroy En Tao the head of it all."

"Do you think we can take him?" Manta asked knowing the answer was no

"I think we can think of a plan between us Master"

"What do you think they are up to?" Adimadura asked Togerio and Basion

"I do not know, But I hope they have a plan"

"Yes it is looking grim Basion but do not fear we have been through much worse then this before"

"Lee I can't stand this, it's our entire fault" Jun sobbed into Lee's shoulder

"This isn't our fault at all Jun you know it's your Uncles."

As they were talking Manta walked over to them.

"Guys I have a plan" beside him Mosuka just smiled

The group all came together to listen to Manta plan after they had all got some of their strength back but none of them were at one hundred percent.

On the small hill

"Master they are making a run for it. Four groups in different directions"

"Can you see which group has Jun and Lee in it?"

"No master"

"Then divide the forces and attack all of them. Kill them all"

"Yes master"

The figure ran off and directed the forces to do as commanded. En just watched alone as the fighting started.

"Hello Uncle. Lee attack!"

With a cry "Huo jian jiao! Rocket kick" Lee leapt into the fight his Dao Dan Do recently improved thanks to his shaman fights and training with Jun, proving to be more powerful then ever. Behind Lee and Jun was Manta and Mosuke fighting En's personal body guards so that Lee's and En's fight was fair. Manta's Hammer of knowledge smashing right and left.

The rest of the gang had maid the diversion the strong but tired shaman with the weaker but non tired Shaman proving to be a match for the divided forces set to kill them.

As the fight continued Lee's superior close combat skill showed and En Tao finally fell to the ground gasping for breath. Lee had proven that he was once again the ultimate hand to hand fighter.

"Finish me"

"Uncle get up and leave us alone. I love Lee and nothing will stop that." Jun had won over her fear and was in control her voice was clam and strong.

The rest of the group were making their way towards them. Ren in front who walked to his Uncle.

"Tao En. I am Tao Ren and proud member of the Tao clan and I will be its leader.

I Order you to pick yourself up of the dirt and go Home. You will watch over the clan waiting for me and Jun to return. You will give us no money and no surport until we return and I take my place as head of the clan. Now Go!"

Standing up En said nothing but limped home smiling to himself as he turned his back on Ren.

"Ren will make the clan proud once again"

At Yoh house

"We did it" Ryu said in disbelief "

"Manta sorry for not wanting you to fight" Yoh said sincerely

"Don't worry Yoh. I knew you jus wanted to look after me"

"Hay who wants to party!" Horohoro hooted.

"Hell yer!" Chocolove scream in reply

"Well I guess it settled then Party at Yohs!"

All the guys started to run about getting out drinks and food while Tamra and Jennie quickly moved the tables away and put on music.

"Anna I have to ask you something"

Turning around Anna saw Hao leaning in the corner of the room.

"What is it Hao." She barked

"Today during the fight, I noticed that everyone worked so well together, yet when their not fighting they argue and fight."

"Your point being Hao?"

"It was the same with me; they all acted like I was one of them and completely trusted me"

"I think Hao that they were giving you and chance. And you passed"

Hao just nodded and started to think about this for a while.

"Hang on a Sec Guys?"Horo suddenly

"where's Ren and Prika?"

Outside on the hill

"You were so brave back their talking to your uncle like that"

Ren said nothing but blushed. Why can't I talk thought Ren who moved closer to Prika and with out thinking the two were kissing under the Moon light which had just escaped the grip of the clouds.

At Yohs house

The party was in full swing and Ryu and broken out some of his home made wine he was hiding under the house.

"Thank you so much for letting me and Ren sleep here tonight Anna"

"Think nothing of it Jun. by the looks of it everyone's going to be too drunk to get home anyway so two more people wouldn't be a problem"

"HAY WHAT IS REN DOING TO MY SISTER!"

AN

Sorry for the long update I've been busy so sorry. But I should be getting back into updating more. If anyone has any idea that would help me then plz send me them and ill dedicate the chapter to them and give them credit for the idea.

Email you so much


	8. Party night part one

Party night

"whose stupid idea was this anyway?" Anna said looking around the room for someone to focus her poison on.

"Well I think it was..." Mosuka was half way through saying till Amidumaru placed a ghostly hand over his friend's mouth.

"Come on Anna it's just a game." Yoh spoke softly getting up and moving to Anna's side. Sliding his hand into Annas he gently pulled her into the circle on the floor and they sat down.

Grinning Horohoro took the empty bottle and placed it in the middle of the circle. "Ok for those of you who don't know the rules it's simple. Firstly ill spin this bottle and who ever it lands on ether has to kiss me on the face or chose between truth or dare and ill give them one to do. But you can't choose truth or dare twice so you'll have to kiss eventually.

Oh and one last point if the bottle lands on you twice in a row you HAVE to make out. Okay now let's get the party started!"

With that he sent the bottle on a wild spin in the centre or the circle. As it started to slow down it crept past Ren who visibly sighed with relief. And finally stopped on Tamra whose face had been red before but right now looked like a very ripe tomato. Horohoro grinned in triumph his plan was working better then he had expected. The object of his affection finally with in his grasp

"I choose truth." She said meekly

"Or maybe not quite in my grasp "though a sadden Horohoro.

"Err …ok who was your first crush"

Blushing again and staring at the floor away from Yoh and Anna she mumbled Yoh. Not that any one had been surprised since they all had eyes and brains.

"Um what do I do now Horo?"

"Oh you spin the bottle and who ever it lands on has to kiss you."

Spinning the bottle with a shaky hand Tamra and the rest of the gang watched as it span and stopped on Bason who looked as surprised as everyone else.

"So Mr I have a great game to play what happens now?" Ren sneered at the Ainu

"Simple Mr I'm bored why we don't play a game. Bason can still touch her because she a Shaman and he can still tell us a truth cant he? So Bason what do you chosse"

"I will also choose truth"

"So I have to make up a question to ask Basion right?"

The group nodded. Well those that were paying much attention.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

Turning his back on the group Basion took a deep breath before speaking "Once yes I did but the memory is too person to talk of right now"

"Well this is getting very emotinaly instead of fun" Hao grabbed the bottle and span it lightly fast so it took a long time to stop. On Lady Jennie.

"What a pleasure" Hao purred before snaking is way over to the Iron maiden keeping eye contact with her and staring deeply into her eyes.

Marco bite his lip and held his hand on his gun in a tight grip desperately trying not to lose control and attack Hao. Lyserg was about the same his fists held to tightly that his nails had bit into his skin and drawn blood.

Jennie was mesmerised by Hao and was about to give into to his charms before noticing Lysergs hand and the blood, she comply forgot about the game and rushed over to him taking his hand sand healing them. Hao just smiled and went behind Jennie and kissed the top of her head whispering just to her "I think you made the right chose" before moving back to his set.

"Does that even count?" Horo asked before being sliced by a glare by Anna.

"Jennie took the bottle with a smile and span it till it landed on Pirkia

Part two of Horohoro's master plan to watch two girls kissing had suddenly started to look unattractive when he realised his sister would be evolved "it just gets worse and worse he thought" as though reading his mind Korore(I cant find a spelling for this name so if anyone would send me it in a reply ill be very thankful) flow over to him and hug his chest.

Blushing Prika moved over to Jennie and they kissed each other on the cheek as friends

Now it was Pirkas turn Ren had started to by more attention praying to the supreme sprit that it would land on him or at least not Hao.

Slowly it landed on Ren

Maybe there something to this praying after all he thought before moving over to the girl of his dreams and he believed his girl friend but they didn't have enough time to ask each other the question because a pissed off Horo came charging at him and chased him around the house twelve times before they both collapsed from tiredness it would of lasted longer but everyone was tired from the ballet with En. Suddenly he realised everyone was staring at him and that he had just been sat there for over a minute staring at nothing. Pirka looked more then a little worried "must be because she thinks I don't want to kiss her again" Ren though grinning he moved over to the blue haired girl and swept her up in a passionate kiss which lasted for several minutes

This is the worst game of spin the bottle ever. Horohoro though again and again before rushing off to the kitchen to save his eyes of the sit of his friend and sister.

"Ill go and um see if his ok" Tamra blushed and rushed off after him.

When the two had finally parted them selves Pirka blush and gasped to get her breath back while Ren just winked at her and moved back to his set with a massive grin spread across his face.

Hao grabbed the bottled deciding that Ren had used up all his turns and that some one else deserved a turn. Looking across the room he spied little manta and could smell the subtle fear coming from him. Guessing that the small boy hadn't been in any situation where he could be kissed before he chose him as his victim.

"Manta your turn spin the bottle." Hao said while grinning and a evil glint flared in his eye cause Manta to gulp

Manta spun the bottle and it slowly stopped on Jun the most adult and developed of all the women in the room. Hao smiles to himself at his skill or making the bottle land on the right person with out anyone else notice he used his powers to do so.

Manta just sat and blushed not moving or believing that he could be kissed by Jun any second. Then he remembered that Lee was sitting next to her his hand holding hers. Maybe it wasn't such a blessing that the bottle had land on her.

Smiling at him Jun walked over to the little guy and kissed him softly on the lips then with a seductive smile she walked back to Lee and sat in his lap wrapping her arms around him.

Manta just staired into outer space for the next hour.

In the kitchen.

"Horohoro? You okay?" Tamra asked as she walked into the kitchen looking around she saw Horohoro looking out of the window staring at the night's sky.

"I'm okay you go back to the party" his voice filled with fake happiness.

Moving beside him Tamra also looked out at the night sky.

"Horo I have a question. Have you ever seen a shooting star?"

"Huh? I don't think I have I can't remember ever seining one before?"

Taking his hand in hers Tamra walked out side with Horohoro trailing behind her too depressed to really pay any attention to any thing.

"I had a vision once when I was very young."

This got Horo's interest so he started to listen to her more carefully.

"It was of me, I saw a star falling from the sky, a star wrapped in ice and it land in the mountains in the north. This star came towards me then turned into a glowing heart as it touched me."

"That pretty interesting, you know what it means?"

"For a long time I didn't, but right here and right now I think I do." She moved closer towards him and pressed her body on his. Pressing her head on his they both turned and for the first time in there lives they saw a shooting star. Shinning with an ice blue glow around it as it flows down towards the north.

Turning back to each other she leaned in and kissed him.

Several minutes later they both walked back into the room smiling. No one noticed or at least said anything about it.

"Everyone I am going to go and get some more drinks and food for the party. Anyone wants to come with or anyone got any orders?" Ryu asked getting up and swinging around his keys

"Ill come. Hay why don't we all miss school tomorrow and party on all night and day"

"For once Yoh you have a great idea." Chocolove grinned as he got up to go out as well.

"I'm coming too." Hao got up and grabbed his cloak and wallet. "I want to get some serious drinks if were going to be at it all night"

The small group left and headed into town. It was night but there would still be some places open especially to sell drinks.

As they were all driving along they came to a massive traffic jam.

"Man this is going to take ages."

Suddenly a Car came flying at them and landed right in front of Ryu's van scratching the paint work.

Ryu's jaw dropped to the ground.

Then his eyes burnt red and his teeth turned to fangs.

Then he got really mad and charged out of the Van and raced towards who ever had caused the car to scratch his Van.

As he ran forward he came across a fierce battle between to men both shamans using Sprit integration.

"Hay you two punks! You scratched my beautiful Van!"

The two barley noticed him as they carried on there fight. And Ryu was about to charge in and attack them both when he realised that Tokagero was back at Yohs house.

"That stupid ghost! I'll kill him if he wasn't already dead"

"Hay Ryu don't get angry its just Xander and Vespero."

"Who the hell are they?" Ryu screamed at Chocolove

"There some kids at school." Yoh answered while Hao looked around to find Maki.

"Well what the hell are they doing? Fighting in the middle of the road like that?"

"Its kinda a long story but the best I can figure is that they both love a Girl called Maki and they are always looking for a reason to fight each other to win her."

"Ah I see, well Yoh this just proves that Men will do anything for the love of a good woman"

"So what shall we do Yoh?"

"Well let's find Maki and ask her what it's all about."

Back at the house.

"Faust check on Manta for me I'm sure it's not good for him to be like that" Anna ordered the necromancer before going to the hot springs

Nodding Faust started to try and awake the little man "Manta? Manta are you there can you here me?"

"Let me try my dear husband" Eliza move over in front of Manta and turned back into he skeleton form. Then gave him and hug. Causing Manta to scream and quickly run away into the kitchen bumping into Horo and Tamara who were kissing at the time.

Outside With the fight

Maka was watching the fight with a board expression waiting for the boys to stop so she could go and heal them.

"Hay Maka"

Turning around she saw Yoh and Chocolove from school with two other people one looking strangely like Yoh and the other looking extremely pissed.

"Hi" she replied and made her way over to the group.

"Why are they fighting this time?" the Yoh look alike asked her and it was then that she remembered it was Hao Yoh's brother or something also from school.

"It's my birthday and there fighting over who got me the best present."

She stated simply

"Ow well happy birthday."

"Are you doing anything special tonight cause me and the others are having a little party at my house."

"Really thanks Yoh ill love to come, just one slight problem" Maka nodded her head towards the two boy still fighting as another car was forced over there heads.

"No problem we can handle this" Chocolove said confidently before realising like Ryu and Yoh he had left his spirit at the house.

Hao just smirked "Sprit of Fire" he raised a hand and it came out of the ground "never leave home with out one"

In seconds he had the two boys pinned down on the floor one in each of the spirit of fires massive hands.

Maka raced over to them and sweetly spoke "boys you want to go to a party?"

Then grabbing the whole group Hao flew them back to Yoh's house.

Authors note so sorry for thanking ages to make this but I have been busy and will try to update more. So sorry and thank you for all the reviews.


End file.
